List of episodes
These are the episodes from The Koopatroopaman Show. Season 0 (What A Cartoon!) E1: A rush to School Season 1 E1: The Beginning E2: Ratitis E3: The Picnic (Parodies Wander Over Yonder E4: A Koopa Meets A Shyguy E5: Life Of Johnbross (Parodies Family Guy but without blood, swearing and adult stuff.) E6: Meet Meowflash! (Parodies TFBNEBS) E7: Eugenbross & The Big Tree E8: Barneybross Gets Grounded (Parodies GoAnimate & FHIF) E9: Death Sandwich (Parodies Regular Show) E10: Vardan023's Unlucky Day E11: Felipebross Market (Parodies Greeny Phatom, Magic Mario's World, Gree City (Did you know I hate that show?) & TFBNEBS) E12: asdfRewind (Parodies TFBNEBS) E13: Super Meowflash Bros E14: Shyguy & The Cookie E15: The Movies (Parodies Geo's World & Finley's World) E16: Somethings Missing E17: The Paintbrush (2 hours special) (Parodies Epic Mickey) Season 2: E1: The School of Doom E2: The Big Tree Returns E3: Puzzle Test E4: Koopatroopaman plays Scribblenauts Unlimited E5: Let 'Er R.I.P. (Parodies Inanimate Insanity 2) E6: Television E7: Help Wanted (A.K.A. Koopatroopaman gets a job) (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) E8: Conocherries (Parodies Mixels) E9: The Power of Two Part 1 (Parodies Epic Mickey 2) E10: The Power of Two Part 2 E11: The Power of Two Part 3 E12: The Power of Two Part 4 E13: The Power of Two Part 5 E14: The Power of Two Final Part E15: asdfRewind2 E16: Overbrakeball's here E17: Rewind gets a job E18: Koopatroopaman gets an girlfriend E19: Koopatroopaman loses his hat (Parodies Chowder) E20: Fries of Crime (Parodies Garfield & friends) E21: Band Geeks (Parodies Spongebob) (finished season) Season 3: E1: The Koopa Love (Parodies Spongebob) E2: Zeeky Boogy Doog (Parodies BFDIA) E3: 99% crazy (asdfRewind 3) (Parodies sm64 bloopers) E4: Just One Bite (Parodies Spongebob) E5: Take the Plunge (Parodies BFDI) E6: Home Sweet Koopa (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) E7: Take One (Parodies Greeny Phatom) E8: Koopatroopaman makes a new friend E9: Chewing Gum Stand E10: The 1 New Bross E11: Vardan's Award (Parodies Spongebob) E12: Little Big Koopa (Parodies The Simpsons) E13: Koopatroopaman got wings E14: WHAT IS THIS?!?! E15: The Nasty Koopawich (Parodies Spongebob) E16: Idiot Box (Parodies Spongebob) E17: namapoortapook E18: KTM-129 (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) E19: Lolly Commercials E20: Koop'd if you do, Koop'd if you dont (Parodies AAAAH! Real Monsters!) E21: The Great Pizza Race (Parodies The Garfield Show) E22: Fries' Sponge E23: Koopatroopamon vs The 3 Ballerinas Dancers (Parodies Geo's World, World of Jake, Magic-Mario's World and Luke City) E24: Koopatroopamon goes for a drive (Parodies World of Jake & Family Guy) (fill up TBA's) Season 4: E1: Koopatroopaman gets a F (Parodies Geo's World & The Simpsons) E2: Lego World. (Parodies The Simpsons) E3: Battle for Isle Sleep Universe (Parodies Tj's World on GoAnimate) E4: The Banane in Pigiama with Banane Dogs (Parodies Greeny Phatom) E5: Break a Bit (Parodies Greeny Phatom & World of Jake) E6: Koopatroopaman's Day off (Parodies GP & MMW:SM) E7: Channel Chasers (Parodies The Fairly Oddparents) E8: Koopatroopaman's Secret E9: Redtroopaman makes friends E10: Welcome to KoopaVille, Mephone4! E11: K.T.M. E12: The doors close, the windows shuts and the keys lock out. E13: MOAR REWIND CRAZY!!! (asdfRewind 4) E14: The World of Fries E15: Koopatroopaman watches a Pirated DVD E16: The portal to Squiggleville (TFPS crossover) E17: Aliens...? (Debut of ChillyFreeze's characters) E18: The Time Machine E19: Sonic makes Spaghetti E20: The Partybross Takeover! E21a: Tommy Invasion P1 E21b: Tommy Invasion P2 E22: Mixel Making Contest E23: Seed No Evil E24: Meowflash Goes To Daznee Land (Parodies Disney Land) (fill up TBA's) Season 5: E1: Pest Control E2: The Koopa Loopa Show E3: TBA E4: TBA E5: TBA E6: TBA E7: TBA E8: TBA E9: TBA E10: TBA E11: TBA E12: TBA E13: TBA E14: TBA E15: TBA E16: TBA E17: TBA E18: TBA E19: TBA E20: TBA E21: TBA E22: TBA E23: TBA (fill up TBA's) Season 6: E1: TBA E2: TBA E3: TBA E4: TBA E5: TBA E6: TBA E7: TBA E8: TBA E9: TBA E10: TBA E11: TBA E12: TBA E13: TBA E14: TBA E15: TBA E16: TBA E17: TBA E18: TBA E19: TBA E20: TBA E21: TBA E22: TBA E23: TBA E24 (FINAL EPISODE): The end is near… (fill up TBA's) Category:Episodes Category:The Koopatroopaman Show